Reference is made to 1-(3-4(((1R,3S,5S)-adamantan-1-yl)(phenyl)methyl)propyl)-4-methylpiperazine (ANAVEX™ 1066 or “AV1066”) as presented below:

AV 1066 is chiral, denoted as (+)1-(3-4(((1R,3S,5S)-adamantan-1-yl)(phenyl)methyl)propyl)-4-methylpiperazine and salts thereof and (−)1-(3-(4(((1R,3S,5S)-adamantan-1-yl)(phenyl)methyl)propyl)-4-methylpiperazine and salts thereof. ANAVEX™ 1066 (AV1066), a mixed Sigma-1/Sigma-2 receptor ligand, has previously demonstrated antitumor activity as well as analgesic effects in animal models (Riganas et al., J. Med. Chem. 55:1041, 2012). AV1066 includes, without limitation, the free base and pharmaceutically acceptable salts such as the sodium, ammonium, phosphate, hydrochloride, and mesylate.
Reference is made to the following publications, the teachings of which are incorporated here in their entirety as are all publications cited here.                1. Bennett G J and Xie Y K, “A peripheral mononeuropathy in rat that produces disorders of pain sensation like those seen in man,” Pain, (33), 87-107 (1988).        2. Randall L O and Selitto J J, “A method for measurement of analgesic activity on inflamed tissue,” Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn., 111, 409-419 (1957).        3. Gris, et al “The selective sigma-1 receptor antagonist E-52862 attenuates neuropathic pain of different aetiology in rats,” Sci Rep. 2016 Apr. 18; 6:24591.        4. Riganas et al. “New adamantane phenylalkylamines with σ-receptor binding affinity and anticancer activity, associated with putative antagonism of neuropathic pain, J Med Chem. 2012 Nov. 26; 55(22):10241-61.        
Hyperalgesia is an increased sensitivity to pain, which in one form is caused by damage to nociceptors in the body's soft tissues. Anti-hyperalgesic is a property to reduce such pain sensitivity (i.e., a positive effect).
Visceral pain or nociceptive is pain that results from the activation of nociceptors of the thoracic, pelvic, or abdominal viscera (organs). Visceral structures are highly sensitive to distension (stretch), ischemia and inflammation, but relatively insensitive to other stimuli that normally evoke pain such as cutting or burning. Reported causative or associated events include sprains, bone fractures, burns, bumps, bruises, inflammation (from an infection or arthritic disorder), obstructions, and myofascial pain.
Neuropathic pain is a complex, chronic pain state that usually is accompanied by tissue injury. With neuropathic pain, the nerve fibers themselves may be damaged, dysfunctional, or injured. These damaged nerve fibers send incorrect signals to other pain centers. This is often associated with lesions or disease affecting the somatosensory nervous system either in the periphery or centrally. Reported causative factors for neuropathic pain include painful polyneuropathy, postherpetic neuralgia, trigeminal neuralgia, and post-stroke pain. Neuropathic pain is also understood to arise from cancer, a neurological disorder, spine or peripheral nerve surgery, a brain tumor, traumatic brain injury (TBI), spinal cord trauma, a chronic pain syndrome, fibromyalgia, chronic fatigue syndrome, a neuralgia, lupus, sarcoidosis, peripheral neuropathy, bilateral peripheral neuropathy, diabetic neuropathy, central pain, neuropathies associated with spinal cord injury, stroke, ALS, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, sciatic neuritis, mandibular joint neuralgia, peripheral neuritis, polyneuritis, stump pain, phantom limb pain, a bony fracture, oral neuropathic pain, Charcot's pain, complex regional pain syndrome I and II (CRPS III), radiculopathy, Guillain-barre syndrome, meralgia paresthetica, burning-mouth syndrome, optic neuritis, postfebrile neuritis, migrating neuritis, segmental neuritis, Gombault's neuritis, neuronitis, cervicobrachial neuralgia, cranial neuralgia, geniculate neuralgia, glossopharyngial neuralgia, migrainous neuralgia, idiopathic neuralgia, intercostals neuralgia, mammary neuralgia, Morton's neuralgia, nasociliary neuralgia, occipital neuralgia, red neuralgia, Sluder's neuralgia, splenopalatine neuralgia, supraorbital neuralgia, vulvodynia or vidian neuralgia.